theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing World of Dinopals: The Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Amazing World of Dinopals, produced by Cartoon Network, as well as distributed by Universal Pictures. Transcript The Announcement of the Meeting (It's a sunny day at Elmore) Patrick Fitzgerald: Morning, Bron. (Patrick throws Born's meeting staff to him) Bron: Thanks, Patrick. Let me know if you see Littlefoot and his friends. Judith Fitzgerald: Oh, We're staying out of that one. Bron: Okay, meeting's in five minutes. Rachel Wilson: Yep. Bron: And I want everyone present. (Bron checks his meeting list) Bron: Well, seems that everyone is present, except for Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Gumball, Darwin and Tobias. Hey Richard and Nicole! Have you seen your son and the others? Nicole Watterson: Nope, we haven't seen him. Bron: (sighs) Ali, Guido and Terra. Ali: Huh, oh hey there Bron! Guido: Hi there. Terra: How you doing? Ali: Hey, uh, you seen Littlefoot and the others around? Bron: Yes, I know exactly where Littlefoot and the others are. You kids just keep an eye out for Littlefoot and his friends, all right? Ali: Anything you say there, Bron. We'll also go to the meeting if we see Littlefoot and his friends, tough. Guido: Me too. Terra: Me three. Ali: Bye! We'll be back to the meeting if we saw them. (Ali, Guido and Terra leave) Bron: Harold and Jackie, Littlefoot? Jackie Wilson: Oh, Bron, don't worry. I'm sure he and his friends are coming soon to the meeting right now. Hill Surfing (Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Gumball, Darwin and Tobias are on the top of the hill) Littlefoot: Okay, let go. let go. I--I--I--I got it. Ducky: He said, "Let go." Tobias: All right. He's okay. Littlefoot: All right, guys, here's the dealio. It's a little creation of mine I like to call "Hill Surfing!" Chomper: Watch you tail. Ruby: This is dangerous. Cera: (worried) A-A-Are you sure this is safe, Littlefoot? Gumball: (exclaims) Cera! Come on, safe? Darwin: It's completely safe! Since when isn't surfing safe? Petrie: He's got a point. Spike: I agree with Petrie. Littlefoot: It's go time! Ducky: I'm going too! Petrie: Me three! Spike: I'll try it. Chomper: I'll hold on to your tail. Ruby: I think I'm going too. Gumball: This is gonna be fun. Darwin: This is gonna be dangerous, but I think it's good. Tobias: I'm gonna a stunt double! Cera: (pulls back Tobias) Never! We are all gonna die! (Tobias had a speech bubble where he is gonna marry Cera) Cera: Tobias? Tobias: Nothing. Littlefoot: Hold on a minute! Photo op. Tobias: A photo op?! Petrie: Okay, get together! (Littlefoot and the others do poses, a gopher takes a photo op of them) Spike: (eats an apple) Littlefoot: Spike? Spike: What? Petrie: Um, where did you get that apple? Spike: This apple? Oh, well, it was originally attached to this. (pulls up an small apple tree that was actually in front of the board) Littlefoot: Uh-oh. (the board is now moving because of Spike) Cera: (worried again) U-U-Uh, Littlefoot? Tobias: What?! What?! What happened?! Gumball: 'You know, it's times like this when I usually like to say... WHAT THE WHAT?! (''the board now falls down the hill) '''Littlefoot: Spike, you're an idiot! (Littlefoot and the others are now screaming while going down a hill. The board turned around, Littlefoot and his friends got hit in the trees, now they got out of the trees) Darwin: (looks up and sees a shark on his forehead) Ahh! There's a shark on me! Get it off! (the shark flew off) Thank goodness. Spike: I don't wanna d... Hey, an apple! (Spike eats it anyway, he screamed at the tree) Ahh! There's a tree in front of us! Littlefoot: Okay, okay! Look, this is bad enough! Please, no one scream, "Tree!" All (except for Littlefoot): TREE! Littlefoot: Let me handle this. (turns right) Let's surf! (the board is going up and down the ramps while Littlefoot's friends are now screaming) Littlefoot: Hang on now, boys! Yeah! Hang on! Gumball: Littlefoot? Are we supposed to not yell, "Rock"? Littlefoot: What makes you say that? Gumball: There's a rock right in front of us! Littlefoot: Oh no! (the board now hit the rock, the board is flying flat, Littlefoot and his friends are on it doing poses while flying, ducks are flying behind it) Ali: (still looking for Littlefoot with Guido and Terra) This is boring, where is Littlefoot? (heard Littlefoot's scream) Did you hear that? (Ali, Guido and Terra turn around to see Littlefoot and his friends still flaying on the board) Littlefoot: Hi Ali! Guido: Look out for the mud gusher! Littlefoot: The mud wha... (Littlefoot and his friends are now covered in mud) Ali: (turns to Guido and Terra) We should tell Bron and the other parents. (Littlefoot and his friends are still flying, a Chicken Farm is shown in front of Littlefoot) Littlefoot: Chicken farm! Darwin: Oh, I get it. We can't yell "tree" or "rock", but you get to yell "chicken farm". (the board lands on the chickens) The Meeting/Polly's 5th Birthday (everyone is at the meeting) Bron: Morning, everyone. Ali: (runs into the doors with Guido and Terra) Bron! You could not believe what we... Bron: Ali, Guido and Terra, please! Take seats. Ali: Okay. (does it with Guido and Terra) Bron: Okay, before we get started, we have a birthday. Penny's sister, Polly turned 5 today. Ali: That's cool! Can we sing her a birthday song? Mama Flyer: Sure, whatever. Ali, Guido and Terra: Happy birthday to you! You live in the woods, you look like a deer, and you smell like one too. Deer: (spits out his drink) I say... Polly Fitzgerald: Aww... Well, now... You guys are just embarrassing me... And yourselves! Bron: Also, remember it's... Littlefoot: (bursts through the doors while him and his friends are still on the board) What's up? Topsy: Littlefoot, you better explain this. Littlefoot: Mr. Threehorn, I know you're probably looking for an explanation regarding the exploded chicken on me, and the sticky black... The oil stuff. (laughs) You are gonna love this! I'll tell you... You the most, because you, my friend, are a laughter. And every... (turns to Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper and Ruby) Didn't we all know that? Right? Bron: Just take a seat. Littlefoot: I'll... I'll take a seat. Ducky: (with chicken wings underneath her arms) Ha-ha, cool. Mama Swimmer: Ducky, quit messing around and take a seat with your friends. Ducky: Okay, mommy. Littlefoot: Me and Cera will sit next to Ali. Petrie: Petrie and Spike will sit next to Guido. Ruby: Me and Chomper will sit next to Terra. Ducky: I guess I have no choice but to sit on top of Spike's head. Bron: As I was saying, remember tonight at the hoedown, it's free cider night. Guido: (looks at Spike) Hey. Hey, Spike, I think there's a dead bee in one of your nostrils. Spike: Oh yeah, I didn't even notice that. (blows a bee out of his nostril) That's not dead. Bron: Okay, the first matter at hand: gray market goods. As if I needed to say it again. The purchase of human articles from the Elmore shop is strictly prohibited. (Littlefoot's phone is ringing, everyone gasps and looks at him. He opens up his phone to see who is calling him) Larry: Hey, Littlefoot. Yeah, listen, I think your Nikes are... Littlefoot: Yeah, this really isn't the best time. Larry: Hang on a second. (walks up to the Bandage Doctor, who is actually Herbert) Herbert, come here. Herbert, come here. No, I'm not... Come here. I'm not gonna hurt you. Herbert, come here. I told you never to do that again, as long as I live! Now, put it over there! Now! Sorry about that. Herbert's out of hand. Oh yeah, the Nikes. What's the make again? Littlefoot: Yeah. Yeah, I really should go, Mr. Larry. (shuts off his phone) Wrong number. Bron: Second item. Lest I remind you, Dark Gumball and his evil friends are coming to Elmore. That's right. These are ruthless and desperate creatures. Rule number one: stay in groups. Rule number two: stay inside the perimeter of your houses at all times. And number three: be careful out there. Okay, let's hit it. (everyone leaves the meeting) Bron: Littlefoot and others, why don't you stick around for a minute or two? Cera: (sighs heavily) Okay, dad. (Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Gumball, Darwin and Tobias did it anyway) Ruby's father: Sit. Gumball: And we're sitting. (sits down with his friends) Chomper's father: I don't even want to know who was on the other end of Littlefoot's phone. It was Larry, wasn't it? Darwin: Well, he... Ruby's mother: No, we don't want to know. Was it Larry? Tobias: Here's... Tria: No, don't. Topsy doesn't want to know. Bron: Why do you do this to us? How do you think that makes us look? Littlefoot: So this... This is about you? Bron: No, it's... (sighs) Where were you this morning, kids? Tobias: We were having a little fun. Littlefoot: Yeah, I think you should try it. It starts with a smile, then slowly builds and... Topsy: You'd promised to help us with the brush around the houses. You know Dark Gumball and his evil friends are coming. Cera: Geez, Dark Gumball and his evil friends. we don't get it. What's the big deal? They're dark versions and look-alike. Their tiny, us big! What are they gonna do? Chomper's father: You kids have a lot to learn. Tobias: And you know what, we don't get the house thing. Really, it can't keep them out. Topsy: These houses defines our space. And as long as we're still kicking, no evil villain will be harmed inside these houses. Darwin: Okay, that's what you do. Littlefoot: Yeah, you. Okay, if you're trying to groom us to be the big leaders, just give it up. It's not us, dad. I mean, if we were in charge, things would be different. Every animal for himself. That's the way it should be. Bron: Littlefoot. A strong kid stands up for himself. A stronger kid stands up for others. Littlefoot: Oh, shoot. You know, I forgot my pen. Mama Flyer: And your shifts tonight? Petrie: We'll be there. Mama Swimmer: You kids are gonna have to grow up one day. Topsy: You kids never be happy if you spend all your times goofing off. Gumball: No? Just watch us. (leaves the meeting with his friends) Bron: (grumbles) Goofing Off (Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Gumball, Darwin and Tobias are at the pool while "Do Your Thing" is playing in the background) Littlefoot: (jumps into the pool while his friends are in there) Cowabunga! (it cut next to the beach, Littlefoot and his friends see Cera and Tobias are seen surfing, Cera is on her four legs instead of two leg) Cera: Tobias, is this great or what? Tobias: Oh, yeah. I could just kiss you right in the lips. Cera: (turns her head to Tobias) What? Tobias: I mean... (fakes chuckle) You know, it's fun at the beach while surfing and talking to each other. (fakes chuckle again) (it cut next to the Elmore Golf Course, Littlefoot is playing Golf while his friends are watching) Littlefoot: Gumball? Gumball: I go with the wood on this one. Littlefoot: Whatever you say. (gets a wooden club and swings the golf ball into the hole one time) That's what I'm talking about! (it cut next to the Fitzgerald family house, Littlefoot and his friends are behind one of the windows watching Sports on television) Littlefoot: Ah, sweet. (one of the sports opponents fell on their legs, Littlefoot and his friends are laughing at this) Gumball: (accidentally hits the window) Oops. Patrick Fitzgerald: What was that? Littlefoot: Hide! (hid over the window with his friends) Don't hit window while you're laughing, Gumball! Gumball: Sorry. (it cut next to the mailbox, the mailman was opening it to put mail in it) Littlefoot: Watch this. (does poses behind the mailman, the mailman looked behind him to see Littlefoot doing nothing, Littlefoot and the mailman are doing it again) Cera: (chuckles) What is that? (Littlefoot and the mailman are still doing the same thing, Littlefoot's friends are now laughing hard at this, the mailman's finally done) Pregnant Penny (Tobias is jumping on Spike's belly at the Elmore School) Tobias: Bacon! Hamburger! Chorizo! Filet! Cera: (annoyed) What are you doing? Tobias: I'm naming the kinds of cuts of meat while I'm jumping on Spike's belly. Spike: It feels good on me. Tobias: Machaca! Pork chops! Rump roast! Littlefoot: You know what? You don't need to be doing this. Judith Fitzgerald: Littlefoot, Polly needs to say something to you. Polly Fitzgerald: You didn't even say Happy Birthday to me. Littlefoot: I was about to say it to you, but my dad interupted me. Happy 5th Birthday, Polly. Polly Fitzgerald: Thank you, Littlefoot. Say, "I'm smooshy." Littlefoot: I'm smooshy. (Littlefoot and Polly are laughing) Polly Fitzgerald: I made you say it. Littlefoot: Okay, now you. Say, "Boy, is it windy." Polly Fitzgerald: Boy, is it windy. Penny Fitzgerald: (sees Littlefoot and Polly playing and is now pregnant) Ah, look how fun they're having fun together. Polly Fitzgerald: Hey, Penny's back! Littlefoot: (looks at Penny and gasps) She is! Tell your parents about this. Polly Fitzgerald: Okay, Littlefoot. Littlefoot: Hey guys, look who's back! Hey, Tobias, stop jumping on Spike and get over here with my friends. Tobias: All right. Cera: (walks up to Littlefoot with Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Gumball, Darwin and Tobias) Who's back? Littlefoot: Penny! (points at Penny) Cera: Hey she is! Darwin: Uh, what's wrong with Penny's belly? Gumball: I don't know, hey Littlefoot, why don't you ask her? Littlefoot: Okay. (walks up to Penny, Patrick, Judith and Polly) Excuse me, but I need to ask you an question, Penny. Penny: What is it? Littlefoot: It's... (deep inhales) What's wrong with your belly? Penny: Oh, nothing's wrong with it, it's just that, I'm having a baby. Littlefoot: (gasps) Of course you are, and what's that word again? Judith Fitzgerald: Pregnant? Littlefoot: Yeah, sure. I mean... Really? 'Cause, I mean, it isn't that noticeable, you know. I mean, especially when you stand straight on, and you don't look at it. You know, when you turn to the side, it gets a little lumpy. I mean glowy. Glowy. It's a glow. Cera: Did I just hear that Penny is pregnant?! Darwin: What the what?! Petrie: Why? Chomper: I don't know. Ruby: Penny, your back! And your pregnant. Tobias: Who's the father? Spike: My guess is Gumball. Gumball: Well, being a father is not being bad, but I'm too young to be a dad. Ducky: Ah, how cute your gonna have a baby, I hope you take good care of your baby. Penny: Ah, thank you, Ducky. And thank you guys for welcoming me back to Elmore. Gumball: You're welcome. Littlefoot: So, Patrick and Judith, what do you feel about being grandparents? Patrick Fitzgerald: It's okay. Judith Fitzgerald: It's great. Littlefoot: So great about you two saying those things. Spike: There's nothing for you there, but I'm still in love with her mom. Starting the Party Littlefoot: (knocks on the Wilson House door) Hello? Harold Wilson: (opens the door) What is it, Littlefoot and Gumball? Gumball: We were gonna ask you and Jackie if it's okay to ask you to talk to the Fitzgerald Family except for Penny. Harold Wilson: Hey, Jackie. Jackie Wilson: What is it? Can't you see I'm busy tucking our kids to bed?! Harold Wilson: Yeah, but these kids want to know if we want to talk to the Fitzgerald Family except for Penny for some reason. Jackie Wilson: I'm alright with that. Littlefoot: Then why don't you walk to their house, then? Harold Wilson: Okay, we will! Jackie Wilson: Calm down, let's go. (Harold and Jackie Wilson leave their house and now are walking to the Fitzgerald House) Gumball: Okay, Tobias and Rachel, the coast is clear. Tobias: (gasps) All clear! Littlefoot: It sure is, now let's get this party started! (the kids are now making the party while ''"Slow Ride" ''by Foghat is playing) Petrie: (pushing the Disco Ball) I don't know how to work this thing. (finally got it on the ceiling) Got it! Chomper: (struggling with the wires) Should I match the colors? Yeah, I think I should. (matched the colors) I got it! Ducky: (now playing Pool with Cera) I'm a better Pool player than you! Cera: No, I am! Ruby: (throws a dart) Bullsye! Penny: (walks in with Carrie) Wow! This is amazing. Carrie: (takes Leslie and Teri's chairs) What you looking at? What? You want some of this? Oh yeah, I didn't think so. Sit right here, Penny. Penny: The flowers are beautiful. Gumball: Their from me. Penny: (blushes) Ain't you sweet? Carrie: (also blushes) I think Darwin is sweet too. Darwin: (sighs) She called me sweet. Littlefoot: Yeah, everyone knows, (looks at Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Gumball and Darwin) Hey, guys, we better go to our parents. Ruby: Yeah, I agree. Covering the Shifts Bron: (hears footsteps) Huh? Littlefoot: (walks up with Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Gumball and Darwin) See? Right on time, just like we s... (fell over a stump) Topsy: Right. Cera: Littlefoot, are you alright? Littlefoot: Cramp! That's a cramp! Oh, and it's cramping! And release, (to Cera) I'm fine. Bron: Hello, son. Littlefoot: Dad, we've been thinking, and we're willing to accept your apology. Mama Flyer: Really? Gumball: Sure. I mean, it's only right. I mean... Littlefoot: Okay. We don't mean to let you down, guys. We're just out trying to have some fun. (sits down with his friends and the parents) Bron: It's a beautiful night. I remember when me and Chomper's father used to sit out here with your sister and Chomper's sister. Chomper: Uh, Bron? Me and Littlefoot don't have sisters. Chomper's father: Oh, yeah. That was you two, wasn't it? Littlefoot: (giggles with Chomper) Thank you, all right. Gumball: So, are we okay? Mama Swimmer: We're okay. Darwin: Great. Cera: See, 'cause we wanted to ask you something. Our friends are all going to party tonight, and not that it matters either way to us, but evidently, we're needed. We're a sort of integral parts of a musical number. Petrie: Yeah, we tried to tell them no, you know? But they were just so... I told them, "Our parents' not gonna wanna cover our shifts. "l mean, it's our shifts, not their's. It isn't their's!" You know? "we don't want to be selfish. What's mine is ours, and..." Ruby: (talks to her parents) What do you think? Ruby's father: (sighs) Kids... Bron: Just listen to us. I never thought we were gonna amount to much. I certainly didn't think I'd be in charge of anything. But that all changed one day. It was the day you showed up. I head out into the empty place and I see this little baby Longneck all alone, stumbling around. You know, before your mother died. Well, I took you home that night, and I know it doesn't sound possible, but I looked up into the sky and I would have swore I saw the stars dance. At that moment, I knew my place was here, taking care of things. I guess you helped me realize that. We love you, kids. Mama Flyer: (disappointed) You still want to go, don't you, kids? Petrie: Yes, we really do. Chomper: Not that your stuff... You know, the stuff you're saying isn't nifty and everything... Tria: No one says "Nifty". Littlefoot: We say "Nifty." I do, and sometimes even "Swifty." We'll say that. Ruby's mother: Very impressive. Go ahead, have fun. We'll cover your shifts. Ruby: Thanks, mother. Gumball: Yeah, your the best parents ever. Chomper's mother: Kids? Chomper: Yeah? Bron: Be the stronger kids. Littlefoot: Yeah. That's that saying thing, right? "A strong kid stands up for himself. "A stronger kid can bridge the gap between..." Got it locked in the vault. (throws the stump in the water) See? We learned. (leaves with his friends) Born Again Littlefoot: (comes in the Wilson house with Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Gumball and Darwin) Who's here? It's Us! How you doing? Gumball: This is so fun! Penny: What's fun? Gumball: Littlefoot and his friends' parents told that we could go ahead and fun. Penny: Are you serious? Gumball: I am 100% ser... (fell down on accident) ...Ious. Mr. Steve Small: (ran to and held Littlefoot's hand) You kids are late. Cera: What you talking about? No, we're not la... Mr. Steve Small: Come on. Littlefoot: Better do what he says (being held by Mr. Steve Small). Cera: Fine (walks with Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Gumball and Darwin). Masami: He's a real winner, that one. Penny: Oh, stop. I think Gumball's cute. Mr. Steve Small: (walks on the stage) Hey kids, we're gonna have some fun ton... (spots Jamie with her horns stuck on the stage) Hey, Jamie. Get your horns off the stage. You ain't in show business. Jamie: Well, I'm a cow. Mr. Steve Small: What, were you raised in a barn? Penny: (laughs) Get it? Because she is a cow with horns. Mr. Steve Small: Well, you're a good cow. Okay... What you looking at, Giraffe? (a giraffe is shown in the Wilson house, looking nervous) Mr. Steve Small: Somebody pass me the cranberry sauce. Dead giraffe walking. We all gonna die, but we don't know the date. We know your date, Hunting Season! Okay, to kick things off tonight, I got a special treat. Back by popular demand. Ladies, this one's for you. Our own Littlefoot and the Crew! (Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Gumball and Darwin walk on the stage while "Born Again" by Newsboys plays in the background,) Littlefoot: (singing) I found myself looking into the mirror. Knew I wasn't who I wanted to be. I was living life the way that I wanted. But my eyes reminded me I'm not free Gumball: (singing) Believed a lie so everything that I know. Says I gotta go, tired of going solo. But I'm never gonna go there again Cera: (singing) This is what it is, this is who I am. This is where I finally take my stand. I didn't wanna fall but I don't have to crawl. I met the one with two scarred hands All: (singing) Giving Him the best of. Everything that's left of. The life inside this man. I've been born again. (it cut next to the Fitzgerald house, a time card says "1 Minute Later") Jackie Wilson: Parties all hours of the night. What are our kids up to? You know what? I'm gonna call someone. Patrick Fitzgerald: No, it's okay. Leave them be. Judith Fitzgerald: We don't care if they're having fun or not. Harold Wilson: I also don't care. Jackie Wilson: Well, I'll just call whoever I want, whenever I want to. That's exactly what I'll do. Because I know what a rave is, Mr. Grumpy. "I'm going to sit and watch Sports and be a grump." Okay, Mr. Grumpy. It's not right. (it cut next to the Wilson house, a car seems to be driving to it, Guido spots it) Guido: (gasps) Alert! Alert! Littlefoot: (done singing) I've been born again! Gumball: Catch (throws his hat to Penny). Penny: Got it! Guido: Alert! Alert! Cera: Thank you. Thank you very much. Your such a great crowd. Guido: So, you think it's funny to ignore me, huh? (takes a deeps breath and yells louder) Alert! Alert! Petrie: (now angry) What is it, Guido! Guido: (scared) There's a car in front the house! And I think it's... Miss Simian's! All: Miss Simian?! Spike: What do we do?! Littlefoot: I got a perfect plan. Ducky: What plan is it? Chomper: Um, I don't think Littlefoot is gonna tell you. Miss Simian: (knocks on door) Open up! You don't wanna open it, huh? Well, I'm gonna do it mysel... (her words got cut off by fake gorilla arms holding dollars) Thanks. You want change? Littlefoot: (imitating a gorilla voice) No, keep it. Miss Simian: Hey, I think I saw a lot of pizzas in front your door. (it cut next to the inside of the Wilson house with Cera on the bottom, Ruby on top of Cera, Gumball and Darwin holding fake gorilla arms while on Ruby's shoulders and Littlefoot is on the top) Littlefoot: (still imitating a gorilla voice) Well, yes. We're having a big gorilla party. Just a party. A big one. With us celebrating our gorillaness. Miss Simian: I love gorilla parties! Can I... (got punched by the fake gorilla arms Gumball and Darwin were holding) Littlefoot: (imitating a gorilla voice) No! Miss Simian: (sighs) Okay. Well, then, I'll see you. Spike: Littlefoot! We need pizza! Littlefoot: I know, but not when Miss Simian's around. Penny: Get the pizza already! Littlefoot: Okay, I w... Whoa, we're slipping. Gumball: I think my fake gorilla arm is gonna fall off. Tobias: No, it's n... Okay, it did. Miss Simian: What's all the... (gasps as she saw the fake gorilla arm on the front of the door) Mr. Gorilla, your arm fell off. Littlefoot: (still imitating a gorilla voice) Oh no! Well you better get a different one. Miss Simian: Yeah, I will. Do you need any help? Littlefoot: (still imitating a gorilla voice) No, I don't like help. It's just against my religion. Miss Simian: What religion? Littlefoot: (still imitating a gorilla voice) I can't tell you. Miss Simian: I can't tell you what my religion is either. (talks about the fake gorilla arm) What about this? Littlefoot: (still imitating a gorilla voice) You know what? You keep it. It's dirty now. Miss Simian: Really? All right. Nigel, I got a gorilla arm. Principal Nigel Brown: Alright, but don't go crazy with it. (Miss Simian and Principal Nigel Brown left the Wilson house in Miss Simian's car) Littlefoot: (holding pizza boxes while walking in the Wilson house) Guys, look what I have. Carrie: What is it? Ruby: Pizza. Littlefoot: That's right, now this party is turning into a Pizza Party! (everyone cheers as the kids now starting to party again) Dark Gumball's Appearance/The Parents' Death Remembering Memories School Meeting Cheering Up the Kids Spotted Fooling the Parents Rachel's Milk Song Dino Tipping/Car Stealing/Bully Tipping Car Chase Best Friends Dark Gumball's Deal/Visiting the Parents' Graves Rachel at the Hospital Talk with the Parents Leaving Elmore Fight with Dark Gumball A New-Born Baby __FORCETOC__ Category:Transcripts